Pied Piper (The Sarah Jane Adventures)
The Pied Piper, also known as Odd Bob, and Elijah Spellman was the main antagonist of The Sarah Jane Adventures episode "The Day of the Clown". It was an energy entity originally from the Jeggorabax Cluster, a region known to house beings feeding on emotions. The Pied Piper manifested a need for fear in order to break loose from a piece of rock it was bound to, known as the Weserbergland meteorite. He was portrayed by Bradley Walsh. Biography The entity crashed to Earth in the Weserbergland Mountains in Lower Saxony in 1283, and by 1284 had broken loose from the meteorite by feeding on the local inhabitants' fear of the plague. He acted benevolent to the people of Hamelin and rid them of their infestation. However, they refused to pay him and as his first major act, he used his powers to lure the children away in order to elicit fear from their parents; thus he became known as the Pied Piper. The Pied Piper took the children to his own realm, which included such wonders astoffee apple trees and lemonade fountains, but they soon tired of these and began longing for their parents. The First Doctor, John and Gillian arrived and decided to help free the children. They travelled to the Pied Piper's castle, where the Piper challenged the Doctor to pass three tests or become his prisoner. The Doctor used various technological tricks to pass the tests, then led the children back to Hamelin. Over the next 700 years, he continued to abduct children in order to create fear. One notable stint was an 8-year period between 1932 and 1940, in America, as "Odd Bob the Clown". He was also responsible for installing coulrophobia (fear of clowns) in young Sarah Jane Smith as he saw her as a potential threat in the near future. About a couple of decades later in 2009, he set up Spellman's Magical Museum of the Circus in London in order to steal children from the city. This was made possible by the fact that the Weserbergland meteorite was on loan to the nearby Pharos Institute. The now adult Sarah Jane Smith prevented him from stealing the children, but he abducted Luke Smith and imprisoned him in his hall of mirrors. With the help of Rani Chandra and Clyde Langer, Sarah Jane overcame her fear, which weakened him to the point where she could force him back into a fragment of the Weserbergland meteorite. She then placed the fragment in an alien box from which nothing could escape. Powers and Abilities The Pied Piper was a very powerful entity. Its powers included teleportation, telekinesis, telepathy, shapeshifting, limited reality-warping and limited mind control, although the victim needed to touch or be holding something for him to channel it into them, such as the balloons or tickets. The entity needed fear to power his abilities and keep himself in existence. He was greatly susceptible to laughter as it weakened his power, since he fed off fear. Shape shifting was one of his powers. The Pied Piper transformed his body, clothes and voice to new forms; he only showed three forms in total to Sarah Jane but hinted he could have more. Unless he was trying to lure children into his trap to feed on their parents fear, the Pied Piper stayed as Elijah Spellman and ran "Spellman's Magical Museum of the Circus". Trivia *The Pied Piper is one of two characters in the Doctor Who universe to be played by Bradley Walsh. The second being Graham O'Brien, a companion of The Thirteenth Doctor in the eleventh revival series of Doctor Who. Category:Contradictory Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Parasite Category:Criminals Category:Psychics Category:Energy Beings Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Brainwashers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Kidnapper Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:One-Shot Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Nameless Category:Pure Evil Category:Chaotic Evil